


First Christmas

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Series: Engineering AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Christmas, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Poe and Rey celebrate their first Christmas together as a couple.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Engineering AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tooth rotting Christmas fluff, followed by spicy smut. Enjoy!

“Hurry up, Sunshine! All the good trees will be gone!”

Rey rolled her eyes at her overly excited boyfriend. “Who decided to wait until _Christmas Eve_ to get said tree?” she asked, zipping up her boots.

Poe huffed. “That’s not my fault. We were out of town! Who would water it? We might have burned the building down!”

“Which is why I wanted to get an artificial tree,” she pointed out. Again. They’d been having this debate since before Thanksgiving. This was their first holiday season together as a couple; it caused some unexpected friction. The holidays historically weren’t Rey’s favorite time of year; seeing happy families tended to depress her. Her parents died when she was young; the uncle that rescued her from foster care wasn’t the most demonstrative of men. She loved him, but they weren’t close. Not like Poe and his dad were. In fact, Rey wasn’t sure why they were getting a tree at all; they were having Christmas dinner with Kes tomorrow.

Why get a tree they wouldn’t have time to enjoy?

Poe helped her shrug into her puffy coat. “Damerons don’t do artificial, sweetheart. Besides, it’ll be fun. This place is supposed to have all the bells and whistles.”

“Like what?” She just didn’t see what the big deal was. When she lived alone, she didn’t even get a tree for herself. It seemed like a lot of work for one person. She wasn’t trying to be a Grinch; she genuinely wanted to understand.

“Well, hot chocolate, for one. I know how much you love that.”

She flushed. “No, I like _yours_. I doubt that hot chocolate will have your special ingredient.”

Poe chuckled. “Maybe not, but if I promise to make you some when we get back, will you at least give this a chance? It’s our first Christmas together. I just think it would be nice to establish some of our own traditions. Please?”

Rey’s heart squeezed. “This really means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

He cradled her cheek. “I know you don’t have the warm fuzzies for this holiday. And if we do this and you _hate_ it, we’ll never do it again. Christmas can just be a regular day.”

Her throat tightened as it dawned on her that he was trying to make an unhappy time for her _better._ And she could never ask him to give up something that meant so much to him. Poe unabashedly loved Christmas. He started humming carols right after Halloween. The only reason they waited so long to get a tree was because they’d been out of town for the last three weeks, checking on the progress of their latest creation. She blinked back tears, leaning in to brush her lips over his. “Okay. I’ll give it a chance.”

Poe hugged her; it was slightly awkward due to their winter coats and scarves. “I love you, Rey.”

“Love you too.”

It took over an hour to get to the tree farm. Twenty years ago, the area had been predominantly farmland; the city was starting to encroach on the peaceful rolling hills. But the tree farm stood firm against urban sprawl. As they drove up, Rey could see acres of trees in various stages of growth. The tallest trees had people walking among them. “What’s that about?”

“Oh, some people prefer to cut their own tree.”

“We’re not doing that, are we?”

“Do you want to?”

“That seems like a lot of work.”

“Yeah, and it’s getting late. Let’s walk around, see if anything strikes our fancy.”

The little parking lot was packed! They had one sheriff and a few volunteers with batons guiding traffic. Gravel crunched under the tires as Poe slid smoothly into the parking space. She was surprised he wanted to bring his precious Mustang when they could have driven her car. She didn’t particularly care if hers got dinged or scratched; she hoped to start looking for a new car in the new year. However, her boyfriend was a bit of a control freak, so she didn’t argue when he wanted to drive.

“So where do we start?” Rey asked, trying to take it all in. Christmas music played over a sound system; families sang along as they headed toward the large shed that held the previously cut trees. Others had wagons and saws, getting ready to hunt down the perfect tree.

Poe spotted the wagon over to the right. “How about we get some hot chocolate and take a hayride?”

“A hayride?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never done a hayride!”

“Where would I have done a hayride?”

“That’s it, we’re popping your hayride cherry. Come on!”

Rey allowed Poe to guide her to the hot chocolate stand, still marveling at his enthusiasm. His smile seemed etched into his face; it was her favorite, the one where his eyes crinkled. A grey pub cap covered his mop of dark curls, which only made him more handsome. While they ordered, Rey saw a few young women pointing and whispering in their direction. These days, such things made her smile. She wrapped her arm through Poe’s making it clear that he was with her.

“One hot chocolate, milady,” Poe said, handing her a covered paper cup.

“Thanks.” She took a sip, humming as the warm sweet liquid bathed her throat. Poe looked at her expectantly. “Okay. It’s not bad. Not as good as yours, but not bad.”

Poe brushed his lips to her cheek. “Come on. There’s more fun to be had!”

Rey didn’t quite understand how riding around in a wagon filled with hay would be fun, but she couldn’t say no. Not when Poe looked so happy. It was nearly sunset; the wagon already contained a family of four. The youngest child was practically vibrating out of her skin with anticipation. Poe helped Rey up, then he followed. The hay was prickly but the bales were strong enough to hold them. The little girl kept peppering her mother with questions; she really wanted to know where Santa was.

“Hold this for me?” Poe asked.

“Sure.” She took his cup, wondering what he was up to. Poe got out his phone, opening an app she didn’t recognize. A radar display opened, blinking with a little red dot.

“Oh, it looks like Santa’s in Europe right now. See, Rey?” he said, pointing to his phone.

Rey was very confused for a second, but he glanced meaningfully at the little girl. “Oh, yes! I see! How long until he gets here?”

Poe shrugged. “Hard to tell. A few hours? He’s moving pretty fast according to this.”

The little girl’s mother smiled in relief. “See, Katie? Santa’s visiting some other children right now. But he’ll be here. But only if you’re fast asleep.”

The little girl’s eyes grew round as she looked at Poe. “Really?”

Poe showed her his phone. “Really. See the red dot? That’s him.”

Little Katie’s eyes lit up. “Thank you!” She surprised everyone by throwing her arms around Poe and hugging him. Poe blushed scarlet, but Rey could see how pleased he was. Her heart clenched; she hadn’t realized how good he was with children. They hadn’t talked about kids yet, but they hadn’t quite reached their first anniversary as a couple. But Rey was definitely thinking about it now.

“Thank you,” the mom said sincerely as her daughter settled in with a freshly opened candy cane. “She’s just at that age.”

“I was like that when I was a kid,” Poe said, still blushing. “Only we didn’t have fancy apps. My mom was in the Air Force, so she liked to remind me that she had the inside track on where Papa Noel was.”

“Oh, that’s precious! I’ll keep your trick in mind from now on. Thank you again.”

Rey kissed his cheek sweetly. “That was amazing,” she whispered.

Poe took his cup back; he still looked a bit embarrassed. “It was nothing.”

Rey took his gloved hand in hers. “You were amazing. You’re going to be a great dad one day, Poe.”

His brow flew into his cap, clearly stunned. “Rey, I didn’t…that’s not why…oh god, I am drowning here, Sunshine.”

“Do I look like I’m running for the hills?” She squeezed his hand. “I know you didn’t mean to imply anything, but after seeing that…I can’t help but think about it. Maybe not right now, but…maybe in the future?”

Poe exhaled, his panic receding. He had a very specific plan for the evening; he didn’t want his surprise ruined. “A few years in the future maybe,” he replied. “You don’t hate the idea?”

“Why would I hate it?”

“I dunno. Family stuff seems to be a touchy subject for you. Which I totally get.” He’d only met her uncle once; he wasn’t exactly the touchy feely type. Slowly, she started opening up about her past; it only made him love her more. He loved that her kindness and compassion shined despite the things she’d been through.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “That’s why I love you so much. You just get me.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Almost like we belong together.”

Poe laughed, internally freaking out. If he messed this up… “Yeah.”

Another couple joined them in the wagon; it was almost completely dark. Rey huddled close to Poe as the hayride started; he certainly wasn’t complaining. Their coats meant he couldn’t hold her as close as he wanted, but it was enough. His hot chocolate was forgotten as he watched her face. The hayride took them through an impressive light display. It was an eclectic mix of displays, almost all homemade. Some flashed, some moved, some were synced to music. The wonder in her hazel eyes was everything Poe hoped for when he discovered this farm on the internet. He simply wanted to show her that family could be a good thing and bring joy to your life.

Because he wanted _them_ to be a family.

He’d known for a while that Rey was the one for him. He’d fallen for her hard and fast, but time seemed irrelevant. He felt like he’d known her forever. Asking her to move in was terrifying, but once she said yes, this day felt inevitable. It took them a few weeks to learn each other’s quirks and adapt, but Poe just loved doing everything with her. They carpooled to work. They hosted a Halloween party for their friends. Rey’s cooking was pretty limited, but Poe enjoyed cooking for her. They converted his spare bedroom into an office, so they didn’t have to work late at the office. Kes loved her.

When Poe looked in the future, he saw Rey by his side. All he wanted was to make her happy.

“Good so far?” Poe whispered as they returned to the main building.

Rey smiled. “You were right. Happy now?”

“I’m always happy with you, sweetheart. That’s all I need.” He hopped down off the wagon, then he held his arms out for her. Rey jumped into them, giggling as he spun her around.

“Okay, okay!” she cried. “Let’s go find a tree.”

They walked hand in hand through the covered buildings where the pre-cut trees were. Even if they’d been so inclined, it was too dark to cut down a tree themselves. They still needed to get it home and decorate it.

Everywhere she looked there were trees. Tall trees, fat trees, stubby trees. The scent of pine was overwhelming. There was a booth set aside for making wreaths and other décor. Needles and dried branches crunched under her boots. There were plenty of people doing last minute tree shopping; she felt less ridiculous than she expected.

“What about this one?” Poe asked.

Rey considered it. “Might be a little short.”

“You want a tall tree?”

“Not _too_ tall. Maybe about like this?” She held her hand a few inches above Poe’s head.

He grinned. “You just want to see me on a ladder, don’t you?”

Rey shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Poe laughed, but he was willing to indulge her. They moved over to the taller trees, examining them one by one. “Oh,” Rey breathed. “What about _this_ one?”

He examined the one she pointed at. It was about six and a half feet tall, full and lush. There were a few stray branches that would need to be trimmed, but it seemed perfect. A tall strapping teenager came over. “Would you like a closer look?”

“Yes, please,” Rey said eagerly.

The young man lifted the tree out and held up. Poe walked around it, checking it from all angles, just to make sure they weren’t hiding anything. It really was perfect. “I love it. Rey?”

She beamed. “We’ll take it.”

“Great. If one of you wants to come with me, we’ll get it squared away for you.”

“You go,” Poe said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Rey squeezed his hand and nodded. The young man picked the tree up and carried it over to where they were prepping the trees for transport. Their helper wasn’t the only strapping young man working; there were over a half dozen going around carrying trees, cutting off stray branches, and putting the trees into nets. She was the third person in line to have their tree prepped. “Just hang out here,” the young man said. “Someone’ll take care of it in a few minutes.”

She watched over their tree as Poe entered the cashier’s line. He found her in the dim light and waved. Rey rolled her eyes but waved back. Poe could be a dork, but he was _hers._ He returned to her just as she reached the head of the line. They had some of the stray branches clipped off and a fresh cut made to the bottom. Another teenager carried the tree to the machine that would net it. “Should just be a couple of minutes.”

Poe slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Still having fun?”

“You were right,” she replied. “This was fun.”

“And we’re just getting started.” Once the tree was netted, their helper carried it out to the car. They even had rope to lash it to the top. Rey wondered how they were going to get it up their apartment, but Poe didn’t seem concerned. They played more Christmas music on the way home; she loved to listen to Poe sing. He was a bit self-conscious about it, but she always encouraged him.

“You wanna go ahead and hold the door for me, Sunshine?”

“You’re going to carry the tree? By yourself?”

“Hey, if those kids can do it, so can I!”

“Poe, I didn’t mean…”

He chuckled. “I’m teasing, Rey. But seriously, it’ll be fine.” As if to prove her concerns groundless, he got out of the car and used his pocket knife to cut the ropes. Rey gathered the ropes as Poe pulled the tree off the roof of his car. He hefted it onto his shoulder and headed toward the door.

Um, okay then.

Rey bit her lip as she followed him. She hadn’t meant to imply anything, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying the view. The coat hid the upper half of his body, but she saw the cords in his neck straining. Not in a bad way. How could she have doubted him? He frequently carried _her_ through their apartment, and she weighed more than the tree. She dashed ahead to open the door to their building, then the elevator. “Doing okay?” Rey asked, fighting the urge to smile.

Poe shot her a look, but he knew exactly what he was doing. “Peachy.”

“Hmm, I’ll say.”

When the elevator dinged, she led them down the hall to their door. She held the door open; Poe carried the tree over to the window. “Help me get it in the stand?”

Rey shucked her coat and dropped to her knees. Carefully, they guided the thick trunk into the stand; Poe tilted it a few inches to the left to get it straight. Once Rey was satisfied, she started working on the screws that would hold the tree in place.

Poe smiled to himself; he certainly wasn’t going to complain about seeing Rey bent over like that. Her sweater rode up, exposing the pale skin of her lower back. Her leggings showed off the curve of her ass to perfection. He resisted the urge to touch her; this was supposed to be a wholesome Christmas moment. Then again, it was _them_ and even now, they still couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

“I can feel you staring,” Rey muttered. But she was smiling. She wasn’t going to complain when she was just as guilty.

“That a problem?”

“Nope.” She finished tightening the last screw and stood. She grabbed the edges of Poe’s jacket and pulled him close. His knowing grin was the last thing she saw before she kissed him. Pine mingled with Poe’s scent; she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She yanked his hat off his head and tossed it away, so she could thread her fingers through his curls. Poe groaned, his fingers sinking into the soft globes of her ass. “We should decorate the tree.”

“It’s not going anywhere.”

“You’ve got sap on your hands.”

Poe sighed, knowing she was right. “Okay. Raincheck?”

“Is it a raincheck if you redeem it in a couple of hours?”

“I’m going to say yes.” He kissed her one last time before stepping back. He shrugged out of his coat and grabbed Rey’s so he could return both to the closet. That was one of the things they struggled with early on. Poe had never been particularly neat, though he tried when he realized Rey would be spending more time at his place. But with Rey, her things needed to be just so. She hated when he left wet towels on the floor (unless he distracted her with something far more pleasurable, then he got a pass). They reorganized his kitchen into something they could both live with. It was hard work, but Poe knew it was worth it. Even when they disagreed, which wasn’t often outside of work. _At_ work, they’d become quite a team, but they still debated and argued about designs. Han said they balanced each other out, which was why he wanted them to keep working together. They were quickly becoming the firm’s most sought after designers. And since they worked together so much Han did their performance reviews himself to avoid any conflicts.

It really was a win-win.

While Poe loved his job, he loved Rey more. When Ben Solo inevitably made a stink about their relationship, Poe told Han and Leia in no uncertain terms that he would quit if it was going to be a problem. They assured him it was fine, but Ben avoided them both like the plague from then on. Which was good riddance as far as Poe was concerned. The man was probably the most unpleasant person he’d ever had the misfortune to meet.

Poe got his hands clean as quickly as he could. Then he retrieved his small packages from where he’d hidden them in the bedroom. He tucked the most important one in his pocket; he hoped he found the right moment. He had to do better than the garden in a conference hotel. What better time to declare his intentions than Christmas Eve?

When he returned, he found Rey digging through his box of lights, systematically plugging them in to make sure they worked. “Hard at work already?”

“How long have these been in this box? Where have they been?”

“In storage. They worked last year!”

“Do you know how long things like these last?”

Poe knelt down beside her. “Sunshine, you’re thinking like an engineer again. If any of them are burnt out, we can always get new ones.”

“Poe, it’s Christmas Eve.” She glanced at the clock. “Almost ten o’clock on _Christmas Eve._ We couldn’t find lights this…”

Poe cut her off with a kiss. “Rey, relax.”

She pouted; it was cute. “Poe, all I’m saying is…”

“I know. You weren’t even into this a few hours ago. What changed?”

She shrugged. “It’s important to you. And like you said…this is our first. Together, I mean. I thought you’d want it to be perfect.”

“It already is because we’re together. The lights, the tree, the decorations…they don’t matter. Having you in my life is the greatest gift I could ever receive. I wanted to do this with you because I know you don’t have any traditions of your own. I want us to make new ones for _us._ It’s not just about what I want. We could say the hell with the tree right now and I would still be happy.”

Tears pricked her eyes. How did he always know what to say? These last months with him were the happiest she’d ever been. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He reached into his left pocket. “I was going to wait until we got to the ornaments, but I got us a little something to commemorate the occasion.”

Rey took the little package from him and tugged on the ribbon. It came loose in her hand and fell to the floor. She lifted the lid and gasped. “Where did you get something like this?”

“I had it custom made. Do you like it?”

Rey turned the small ornament over in her hand. It was a miniature model plane, but it wasn’t just any plane. It was the one they designed together, their _first._ It was exact in every detail, except for the wings. Written on the left side was _Rey and Poe_ and on the right side _First Christmas._ “Poe, this is…” She sniffed, afraid she would cry again. No one had ever done something so special for her. “This is _amazing._ I love it so much!”

Poe rocked back on his heels as she hugged him fiercely. He smiled into her hair, thrilled that she loved it. He lived for that bright ecstatic smile; it lit up his world. “Guess this means we have to decorate now.”

Rey laughed. “We definitely do. I want to see it on the tree!” She placed the precious ornament back in its box and laid it aside until they were ready. Poe turned on some Christmas music to set the mood. They spent the next half hour untangling lights and tinsel, then debated on how best to string them on the tree, which was more contentious than Rey expected. It turned out there was more than one way.

“Oh!” Poe cried. “We have to water it!” He dashed for the kitchen and filled up a tall pitcher with water. Rey stood aside while he knelt down on the floor and filled the tree stand up to the brim. The fact that she got a nice view of his ass was just a bonus.

“We ready to get these ornaments on?”

Poe brought over the overstuffed cardboard box filled with ornaments that he’d acquired over the years. Some of them were delicate and old, clearly made by a child. “Dad has the important milestone ones,” Poe explained as Rey examined a Santa made from a child’s handprint. “You’ll see them tomorrow.”

“It’s nice that he let you keep some.”

“I’ve got ornaments for all sorts of things.” He held up one that looked distinctly like a Mustang. A black and orange Mustang.

Rey burst out laughing. “You got an ornament of your  _car?”_

Poe flushed. “Why not? Your tree should be a celebration of who you are, not just the holiday.”

She bit her lip. “It is very  _you.”_

“Just wait until you start finding ornaments for yourself,” he shot back. “Then we’ll see.”

Rey blinked, surprised. “Poe, there are more than enough here already. I couldn’t…”

He caught her hands in his; his thumb stroking her knuckles was soothing. “Hey, this is _our_ tree. We can do—or not do—whatever we want. If I can make room in my closet for your wardrobe, then we can add more ornaments to our Christmas tree.”

She smiled; he always made it sound so easy. He made room for her in his life because he wanted them to be together. He went above and beyond to make her feel safe and loved and wanted. Even when they disagreed, she never doubted how much he loved her. “Okay.”

“That’s my girl.”

They spent the next hour singing Christmas songs (including a few in Spanish which made Rey’s heart skip wildly in her chest) and perfecting the tree. And Rey got to see Poe climb their small ladder to reach the top, which was definitely a highlight. The entire night was the most fun she’d had at Christmas in years. She could see why Poe loved it so much. It made her excited for the many more Christmases they would have together.

Finally, there was only one ornament left. Poe picked up the box. “I’ll let you do the honors, Sunshine.”

Rey accepted the box and lifted the little plane out. She moved around the tree, debating where to place it. Finally, she chose a spot on the thick branch near the top; they would be able to see it from their favorite perch on the couch. Poe wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. “Perfect.”

Rey covered his hands with hers. “Thank you for encouraging me to do this,” she said softly. “I know I was a bit of a Scrooge…”

He rested his chin on her shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize or explain.”

“I want to. Even after Luke got me out of foster care, I was jealous of other kids. They had moms and dads and siblings. I just had grumpy old Luke. And I’m grateful that he got me out of there, don’t get me wrong, but…”

“It’s not the same,” Poe finished for her. He squeezed her waist. “After Mom passed…God, I barely remember that first Christmas without her. I just remember my dad looking so sad when he thought I couldn’t see. And I didn’t know how to make it better.”

“Poe, you were a kid.”

“Doesn’t change how I felt. Those were a rough couple of years. Dad’s never really gotten over her. And when I told him I wanted to fly…I’ve never seen him so angry. We shouted each other hoarse. Finally, I ran to my grandparents until we cooled off. That was when we brokered our deal.”

“He’s proud of you though.”

“Yeah, now. He didn’t celebrate me getting my pilot’s license. He waited until I graduated from MIT. Then he was the proud papa.”

The sadness in his voice made her heart break. She knew Kes loved his son; she’d seen it with her own eyes. But to see Poe take up the thing that took his beloved wife…that had to be hard. Poe was a great pilot, but there were times over the last few months where she held her breath until he landed. “Maybe we’ll understand how they feel one day?”

Poe smiled. “I would like that.” His lips grazed her cheek. “Want to know another Dameron tradition?”

“Um, sure?” She frowned when Poe let her go; she missed his warmth. “What is it?”

“Well, on Christmas Eve, we always got to open _one_ present. I think my parents used to hope it would keep me from waking up at the crack of dawn to see what Papa Noel brought, but that’s not the point.” Rey giggled, but he plowed ahead. “We could, um, do that too?”

“But, Poe, I already opened a gift.”

“That was an ornament, not a gift.”

“Semantics.”

“It’s my family tradition, I’ll interpret it how I want.”

Rey held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. We’ll do it your way.”

Poe grinned. “Have the planets aligned? Is this a sign of the apocalypse?”

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just do the presents, flyboy.”

“You go first.”

“Why me?”

Poe suddenly looked skittish. “Please?”

What was he up to? She thought about calling him on it, but it wasn’t worth fighting about. It was Christmas! Instead, she went into the kitchen and retrieved one of her presents for him from the cupboard. _“That’s_ where you were hiding them?”

“You never go in that one,” she pointed out. “It was the perfect hiding place.”

“Emphasis on was.”

Rey sighed. “I’ll worry about that later.” She handed him the thin rectangular box. “Merry Christmas, Poe.” Poe beamed as he tore into the festive green paper. It didn’t feel that heavy; he was very curious. Rey fidgeted, clearly nervous. “Remember this is just one gift,” she hedged. “There’s more tomorrow.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” He tossed the lid on the floor and peeled back the paper. It was a…picture frame? He lifted it out and examined it. Oh! It was one of those digital frames! He’d wanted one ever since he spotted one on Leia’s desk. “This is fantastic, Rey. I love it.”

“Really? I, uh, took the liberty of adding some pictures already. But you can totally change them if you want.”

Poe found the right buttons, switching on the device. A picture of him and Rey flickered to life; it was taken the first time he took her flying. They looked so happy; Poe didn’t attempt to hide his smile. The next one was him and Kes sharing a quiet moment. Rey must have taken it when he wasn’t paying attention. It struck him just how much he and his dad looked alike. The last one was Rey by herself; she was laughing. Poe remembered the night well; he’d used some stealth to take that picture while his dad told another embarrassing story from Poe’s childhood. It was one of his favorites. “Why would I want to change these? They’re perfect.”

Rey flushed red. “You really like it?”

“I’m putting this in my office when we get back from vacation. Right in the front where everyone can see it.”

“Especially Ben Solo.”

“Yes, _especially_ him.” Poe never really liked the younger man. He was so full of himself. When Rey told him about how Solo couldn’t seem to get the hint that she wasn’t interested in him, he wasn’t surprised. It was definitely a perk when they finally went public with their relationship. The look on Solo’s face was worth it. In the meantime, Poe placed his gift on the bar so they could admire the photos throughout their vacation. It also gave him a moment to steady his nerves. It was time for his gift. He got the small box out of his pocket. “This is a bit of a hand me down gift,” he said quietly. “But I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Rey.”

Rey tilted her head curiously as she accepted the box. It was small, smaller than the ornament box. It was wrapped in the same precise style and tied together with a green ribbon, her favorite color. She untied it carefully and lifted the lid. Inside was a plain silver band, freshly cleaned and polished. Rey picked it up; the box clattered to the floor as her heart started to pound. She’d seen this ring a thousand times. It was Shara’s wedding ring. The one Poe wore on a chain around his neck and never took off.

When she looked for Poe, he was down on one knee in front of her. “Oh my god.”

Poe grinned. “Better than a hotel garden, right?” He reached for her hand, holding it tightly in his. She could feel him trembling. She squeezed his fingers instinctively; she didn’t want him to be nervous! “This last year has been the happiest of my life, Rey. I want this to be the first of decades of Christmases with you. Will you marry me?”

A tear slid down her cheek; a lump formed in her throat. She never expected to find her soulmate when they became work partners, but here she was. There was only one answer she could give, but she couldn’t find her voice. She opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Instead, she nodded vigorously.

“Is that a yes?”

She gulped down a breath.  _“Yes.”_

Poe jumped up, catching her as she leaped into his arms. They laughed and wobbled and spun around until Poe got dizzy. Once he set Rey on her feet, he took the ring from her and carefully placed it on her finger. The silver glinted against the lights from the tree. “Best present ever.”

Rey laughed, wiping some of the happy tears from her cheeks. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since the conference.”

“Poe, that was months ago! We didn’t even live together yet!”

“Doesn’t matter. I always knew you were the one for me.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she did the only other thing that made sense. She kissed him. A surprised noise caught in his throat, but he quickly recovered. He pulled her against him, his tongue brushing the seam of her lips. Rey opened for him easily, her fingers curling in the front of his shirt. Poe inched his fingers under the hem of her top, stroking her lower back. “Hmm, is it time to cash in that raincheck?”

Rey grinned. “You sure? You might not want to set the bar too high for the rest of our lives.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Show me what you got.” She squealed as Poe scooped her up and carried her over the couch. The only lights were the tree and the city outside, but Poe didn’t need light. He’d already mapped out every inch of her, many times over in the year they’d been together. He sat down in the middle, allowing Rey to straddle his lap. She smirked at him as she crossed her arms and pulled the festive oversized sweater over her head.

Poe gulped. “Wasn’t expecting _that,_ sweetheart.”

Rey bit her lip, sighing as his hands skimmed up her back. “Did you think you _weren’t_ getting lucky tonight?”

“Well, I didn’t want to assume…” His words were cut off by Rey’s lips on his. His fingers traced the red lace of her bra as they made out, just as hungry for each other as they had ever been.

“So you like it?”

“Maybe I should see the rest before giving a final verdict.”

“Smart ass.” She huffed, feigning annoyance, and got to her feet. Before hooking up with Poe, she’d never been especially bold, but he seemed to bring it out in her. She ducked down to unzip her boots and slipped them off. His eyes were dark in the low light, making her shiver. She turned around to shimmy out of her leggings, giving him a good view of her ass in the lace trimmed boy shorts, also a deep red. “I was going to wear a Santa hat, but someone got impatient.”

She stood between his knees; Poe traced her fingers with warm fingers. “I’m not stopping you.”

“It’s silly.”

“You went to all this trouble for me, I want to get the full effect.”

“Okay.” She pressed a swift kiss to his lips and dashed to the bedroom. She fished her Santa hat out of the closet and plopped it on her head. She might not have been crazy about the idea of a tree, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to celebrate at _all._ It was exactly the kind of cheesy thing Poe would love.

Poe’s face lit up with happiness when she returned. “Sexiest Santa ever.”

She turned around slowly, feeling slightly foolish. “You’re just humoring me.”

Poe grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his lap with a yelp. Rey quickly found herself straddling his thighs where she felt him straining against the fly of his pants. “Does that feel like I’m humoring you?” he whispered in her ear. Rey shivered as he squeezed her ass and gave one cheek a light smack. “God, you look fucking fantastic.”

Rey sighed as his lips caressed her throat, sucking firmly on her racing pulse. His hands weren’t idle, seeking every little spot that made her shiver and moan. Instinctively, she rocked against him, eager to relieve the ache between her legs. “Oh!” she gasped as his clever fingers grazed the crotch of her underwear. Poe’s brown eyes burned as he pressed his middle finger to the satin, right against her clit.

“Hmm, can I make you come like this?” he mused. “Barely touching you as you writhe in my lap?”

Rey hooked her arms behind his head, trying to guide his mouth to her chest. He twisted his wrist slightly to give him a better angle. She whimpered as he circled her swollen nub through the cloth, pressure built in her core. “Poe…”

He bit his lip, pleased. “God, I love when you say my name like that.” He increased his pace, stroking her in time with her hips grinding wantonly. The underwear quickly soaked through; he could smell her arousal. She started to tremble in his arms; he finally ducked to give her what she wanted by drawing one of her stiff nipples between his lips. Rey’s grip on his hair tightened almost painfully as she climaxed, a keening cry falling from her lips. Poe dragged it out as long as he could, leaving her panting in his arms. He brushed tender kisses to her collarbone as she caught her breath. “Hmm, that’s one,” he whispered into her skin.

“Arrogant…bastard,” she panted.

“Good thing you’ve already agreed to marry me,” he chuckled.

“I can still…call it off.”

“You could. But you won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“This.” He kissed her hard, tongue tangling with hers. She matched his aggression, fisting his shirt, trying to yank it over his head. He grinned as she got it over his head and flung it to the floor. Her hands were on him immediately, sliding over his shoulders and down his chest. “See something you like?”

“Shut up.” She scooted back on his thighs to give herself better access to his fly. She opened it with practiced eased, palming his thick erection through his Christmas themed boxer briefs. Poe groaned, trying to rock into her hand. “Hmmm, you’ll do,” she teased.

Poe shot her a look. “I never just _do_ , sweetheart.” He sucked in a breath as she squeezed. “You are asking for a spanking,” he groaned.

She leaned in by his ear. “And what if I am?”

“Fucking hell.” He lifted Rey off his lap and stood. He quickly shucked his shoes, socks and pants, but Rey grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled him close. He stood between her spread legs as she pulled them down over his cock and legs; Por stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Her perch on the couch put her eye level with his cock; she smiled up at him. Before he could stop her, she took him into her mouth, swirling her warm wet tongue over the swollen head the way he liked. Poe cried out, fighting the urge to grab the back of her head and thrust into her mouth. She knew exactly what this did to him on a normal day. But now she was dressed in as a sexy Santa and he was lost. He did slide his hands behind her head, threading his fingers into her chestnut hair, causing the hat to fall a bit forward on her head. But she was mesmerizing, her pink lips wrapped tightly around him, the Santa hat bobbing in time with her head. He was too big for her to take all of him, but her hands were just as magical, one wrapped around his cock, the other fondling his balls. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Rey,” he panted, an orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. He allowed himself to enjoy the warm cavern of her mouth for a few more strokes, then he pulled away. “Someone enjoys being naughty.”

“Sounded like you liked that,” she purred, biting her lip. The lights from the tree dotted her pale freckled skin; she was breathtakingly beautiful. He bent over and kissed her hungrily. She mewled, trying to pull him down on the couch.

“Ah, ah,” he scolded. “Naughty girls get punished.”

“Even on Christmas?”

“Especially on Christmas.” He pulled her to her feet, distracting her with needy kisses while he unclipped her bra and tossed it away. “I think we’ll leave the hat on.”

She smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“But these,” he added, snapping the waistband of her boy shorts, “have to go.” He peeled them down those long legs of hers and pressed a kiss to her belly. Then he twisted her to face away from him. “Kneel on the couch, sweetheart.”

Anticipation made her shiver as she did as he asked. She bent over the back of the couch and spread her knees slightly, giving him the perfect view of her ass. She recalled the first time they did this vividly. It was a fantasy she hadn’t realized she had until Poe made a joke about it. It wouldn’t leave her alone; it took her a few weeks to confide in him. But he agreed to try and see what happened. His hands fell to her ass, fingers spread as he fondled and squeezed. Rey hummed, her back arching in pleasure. He had her thoroughly relaxed when his hand abruptly smacked her left cheek with a sharp crack. She let out a strangled cry, surprised, but the sting quickly faded into pleasure. He repeated it on the other side; she moaned loudly. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she whined, wetness sliding down her thighs. “More please.”

He could never deny her anything. He spanked her twice more, soothing her reddened skin after each blow. He could see exactly how this affected her; her sex glistened in the soft light. After one more round, Poe dropped to his knees and buried his face in her sex. Rey cried out, her high already dangerously close. Poe thrust his warm wet tongue inside her, tasting her arousal. The stimulation was too much; she climaxed hard, her knuckles white as she gripped the back of the couch. The sound that came from her was unrecognizable; she struggled to breathe while Poe drew out her climax with his lips and fingers.

He swallowed heavily; his cock ached. He needed her so badly. “Still with me, sweetheart?”

She nodded, still breathless. “That…the best…you got?”

“Is _that_ how it is, Sunshine?” He shot her a wolfish grin, which earned him a giggle. They played this game often; they both knew the rules. Poe grabbed her around the waist and laid her out on the couch. She pulled him down with her, fusing her lips to his. He parted her thighs wider; she hummed as his cock brushed against her slick flesh. Rey tugged on his hair, trying to angle her hips just right. “So eager,” he growled.

“Don’t play games, Poe,” she whined. “Need you.”

He held her legs back as he thrust home; they both moaned. Rey pulled him back into a kiss as he took her slowly. He was done playing around; he wanted to enjoy this. This was the rest of his life, loving this woman as best he could. She let out a little mewling cry each time he bottomed out; she loved how _good_ this felt. They knew each other well by now; they moved in sync in an ebb and flow that had Rey gasping for breath.

“Love you,” Poe whispered between kisses. “So much.”

“Love you too.” She cupped his cheek; her new ring caught the light. She smiled into his kiss, completely happy for the first time in a very long time. She knew she was making the right choice; Poe was everything she could have wanted.

Poe gathered her hands and gently guided them above her head. Rey keened and arched as he thrust harder, her eyes locked on his. The depth of his love for her staggered her; she hoped he could see hers for him. Rey locked her ankles behind her lover’s back, forcing him to take her harder and deeper. In moments, they were both gasping. Poe knew he wouldn’t last much longer; he reached between them to stroke her clit. Rey cried out, her hips jerking into his. She came with another hoarse cry, her walls pulsing along his shaft. Poe bit his lip, euphoria washing through him as he followed.

The couch was narrow; there wasn’t anywhere for Poe to go, so he collapsed on her chest. Rey held him there as they struggled to catch their breath. “Sorry, sorry,” Poe panted, knowing he couldn’t stay where he was for very long.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He _was_ heavy, but she just felt incredibly close to him at that moment. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. With _her_. The girl who had trouble believing she belonged _anywhere_ wanted to be with her. Forever. It was overwhelming.

Poe saw a tear slide down her temple. “Hey, what’s this?”

Rey shook her head and smiled. “Nothing. I’m just…really happy.”

Poe looked skeptical. “Are you sure?”

“Very sure.” She kissed him. “See? Happy.”

Poe forced himself up, holding a hand out for her. She took it; her legs wobbled a little as she got to her feet. He nodded toward the bedroom; she needed to get cleaned up. Poe gathered up their discarded clothes and carried them to the laundry. He hoped her lingerie wasn’t ruined; he liked it. Rey came out of the bathroom just as he was turning down their bed. She _looked_ happy, but part of him still wondered if he’d jumped the gun.

“Stop that,” she scolded gently, joining him in bed.

“Stop what?”

She snuggled into his side. “I can see you thinking. About this.” She rested her left hand on his stomach. “I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to marry you, Poe.”

“Sunshine…”

“I was just a little overwhelmed. I mean, you want to spend your life with me. Other than Luke, no one’s ever chosen me. And you’ve done it over and over again. I know how much this,” she tapped the ring, “means to you. To know that this is the beginning of…well, everything…I keep trying to find words and I don’t have any. I just love you and am so, so happy.”

It was Poe’s turn to get a little misty eyed. He kissed her forehead. “I am too, Rey. More than I can say.”

“So, we’re telling your dad tomorrow?”

“I think it’ll be obvious, but yeah,” he laughed. “If you’re okay with that?”

“Very okay.”

Poe laughed. “Dad loves you, so he’ll probably wonder what took me so long.”

Rey giggled. “Yeah, what did take you so long?”

“Hey! I was trying to be respectful and not rush!”

“Kidding, flyboy, kidding.” She kissed his jaw. “I love you, Poe. Merry Christmas.”

“Love you too. Merry Christmas.” The first of many.


End file.
